Por un abrigo
by Rinoax
Summary: Incluso los objetos pasados e inanimados de otro mundo, tienen extraños y poderes desconocidos. Especialmente esto era verdadero para una particular ropa que Rumpelstilskin poseía.


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**Sumario: Incluso los objetos pasados e inanimados de otro mundo, tienen extraños y poderes desconocidos. Especialmente esto era verdadero para una particular ropa que Rumpelstilskin poseía.**

**NA:/ Siguiente Shortfic de la serie ****Momentos perdidos y cosas cotidianas****. Secuela de Corazones desgarrados; Pozos, abrazos y encuentros; Cayendo en la ducha; El blanco más fácil; Un tostado incidente; Enjuagar, Lavar y Repetir.**

* * *

**Por un abrigo.**

La joven gimió con pereza ante la luz de la mañana que atravesaba las ventanas, obligándola a despertar y salir de la comodidad de los sueños. El calor de las sabanas la protegía del frío pero echaba de menos los brazos de Rumpelstilskin acunando su cuerpo. Suspiró apenada y abrió sus azulados ojos que brillaron por las lágrimas causadas por el cambio de luz.

Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista y observó como sus cabellos marrones, se expandían por la gran almohada como si fueran mil serpientes de chocolate. Giró su cuerpo despacio hasta quedarse boca arriba, notando con cada movimiento cansado de sus músculos. Iba a tener que agradecer a Rum por lo que sus actividades nocturnas habían provocado. Pero aun así, estaba tremendamente feliz por ello y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las caricias de su amado. Sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes y sus manos habían marcado cada centímetro de su piel como si fuera una delicada tortura.

Movió sus piernas de forma remolona y estiró sus brazos. Cuando notó que sus músculos se habían relajado, cargó el peso en sus manos y deslizó su cuerpo hasta que se quedó sentada. Cogió el cuello de la camisa con la que Rumpelstilskin la había cubierto la noche anterior e inhaló con profundidad. Al menos, aun quedaba algo de su fragancia con la que podía deleitarse hasta que volviera de sus urgentes quehaceres en su tienda. Pero si la hacía esperar demasiado, iría en su busca sin ninguna duda.

Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la prenda prestada mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminó hacía el armario en el que Rumpelstilskin guardaba sus ropas. Elevó su mano y abrió el armario con cuidado. Una docena de trajes negros saludaron su vista y con la yema de sus dedos, tocó el material suave.

Aquellos atuendos le sentaban como un guante en este mundo. Le hacía elegante, sexy, imponente...pero aun así echaba de menos sus antiguas ropas, las cuales eran extravagantes y curiosas, pero que también le hacían terriblemente atrayente. Sus pantalones de cuero negro que se pegaban a su piel y marcaban todo lo que una mujer de su tiempo tenía prohibido pensar; aun así, ella había osado soñar con los pantalones y con él. Sus chalecos prietos y sus camisas holgadas no dejaban de ser importantes, ya que lo envolvían en ese aura de exquisita elegancia.

En realidad, el aire que le envolvía era en esencia parecido, pero le faltaba parte de su encantadora locura. Él aún llevaba abrigos negros y algunas veces parecía que llevaba aquel abrigo de pinchos aterciopelados con el que se habían visto por primera vez. Había buscado el abrigo por este mundo con intenciones de volver a tener la oportunidad de tocarlo, pero por desgracia, no lo había encontrado en ninguna de las posesiones de Rumpelstilskin.

Seguramente, a pesar de que algunas posesiones de su mundo estaban a su alrededor, la maldición no habría traído algo que Rumpelstilskin no lo considerase importante.

Se quitó la camisa, cogió una percha y la colgó al lado de los trajes. Cerró el armario, caminó hacia el borde de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con su bata blanca.

Apretó sus labios, intentando no dejarse llevar por la decepción. Solo era un simple abrigo sin importancia pero al menos tuvo la oportunidad de poder tocarlo una vez.

/-/-/-/

_Bella sacudió el polvo del trapo por la ventana de su prácticamente nueva alcoba. Un par de noches atrás, en un inesperado gesto, Rumpelstilskin la había conducido hasta sus nuevos aposentos. Desde entonces, se había mantenido callada. No es que no le gustase su habitación o que no lo agradeciese, sino que solo era que se había convencido de que no iba a salir de aquella mazmorra, al menos, no tan pronto. Solo había pasado algo más de una semana desde que había llegado al castillo oscuro, así que, aquella muestra de confianza, le había descolocado por completo._

_El imponente señor oscuro podía llegar a tener un gesto de generosidad ...¿O era compasión? No entendía sus razones pero agradecía su gesto sea cual fuese la verdadera razón. _

_Ella había dado su palabra y no iba a incumplirla. No escaparía de aquel lugar ni de su misterioso dueño. Siempre había oído que Rumpelstilskin podía ser muchas cosas, todas malvadas e hirientes, pero aparte de un sentido del humor mórbido que ahora empezaba a encontrar encantador, él no había tenido ningún comportamiento "monstruoso" hacia ella._

_Miró a su alrededor y sonrió con afecto. Aquella habitación era acogedora y cálida. La verdad es que se empezaba a sentir como si estuviese en casa. Echaba de menos estar con la única familia que le quedaba pero había sido su decisión. __Además, Rumpelstilskin no era tan mala compañía como muchos pensaban o que el mismo pretendía aparentar. Había algo más bajo aquella fachada de diablillo egoísta y manipulador. Algo profundo y doloroso que no dejaba ver. Ella había notado el cambio en su mirada cuando se sentaba en aquella rueca para hilar la paja en oro._

_Quizás tenía algo que ver con la rueca o con los hilos...quizás algún día podrían tener la suficientemente confianza entre ellos como para poder preguntarle sobre su repetitiva tarea. Cuando hilaba siempre acababa con una mirada triste que le rompía el corazón. Ni siquiera él se merecía aquella continua tortura que se auto infligía.. _

_Bella cerró los ojos y obligó a su mente a dejar de pensar mil y un razones por las que el Señor Oscuro se entristecía. Su imaginación siempre echaba a volar y acabaría dejando que el tiempo se consumiera. Algo que no podía dejar que hoy pasará ya quería intentar preparar algo delicioso como agradecimiento por su nueva alcoba. _

_Miró a través de la ventana, observando como el sol iba a esconderse en varias horas. Rumpelstilskin volvería pronto y aun no había empezado con la cena especial. Aun así, eso no mermaría su confianza. Lo tendría preparado para cuando llegara. Quería que fuera una sorpresa y que con ello, poder sacar una de sus graciosas risas para hacerle olvidar lo que fuese lo que le afligía. Aunque solo fuese por una comida, merecería la pena._

_Salió de su habitación con el trapo aun en la mano y bajó las escaleras de piedra. Trotó por los pasillos con las intenciones de completar su misión, pero cuando cruzó por delante de la puerta que daba al salón de la entrada, su mirada captó algo que detuvo su cuerpo por completo. _

_Su abrigo. Aquel característico pedazo de material con el que Rumpelstilskin había ido a tomarla como precio a pagar por salvar a su pueblo. Era tan extraño que había captado su atención de inmediato y más aun cuando la cogió por la cintura para llevársela de su casa. Había jurado que cuando uno de esos peligrosos pinchos había rozado su brazo, le había parecido una suave caricia._

_¿Pero, que hacía esa prenda ahí? No lo había visto la última vez que había pasado por aquí...¿Es que Rumpelstilskin ya había vuelto?_

_Inclinó su cuerpo y asomó su cabeza en la estancia de una forma menos habilidosa que los espías de su padre. Miró a su alrededor y no vio rastro de él. Ni si quiera percibía el rastro del olor a magia, tela y madera que desprendía tras estar varios segundos en un sitio. ¿Quizás la magia del castillo de la que Rumpelstilskin le había advertido estaba jugando con ella? _

_Se mordió el labio inferior, y tras volver a asegurarse de que en efecto el señor oscuro no estaba por las cercanías, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la silla en la que el abrigo estaba apoyado. Se quedó quieta unos momentos, esperando a que Rumpelstilskin apareciera detrás de ella o que alguna broma se descubriera. Tras una silenciosa espera, alargó su mano valientemente y con la punta de sus temblorosos dedos, se atrevió a tocar el misterioso abrigo._

_El material era indescriptible. Nunca se habría imaginado que aquellos amenazadores pinchos, fueran tan suaves. Parecían hechos de pelo, pero era tan suaves que no sabía de que criatura podrían ser. El resto era recio e incluso, podía decirse que escamoso, como la piel de un dragón o de un cocodrilo. _

_Embelesada cogió el abrigo entre sus manos y lo llevó hasta su nariz. Inspiró hondo y se deleitó con cada partícula aromática que entraba por sus fosas nasales. Olía a él._

_Cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza el abrigo, dejándose acunar por las caricias que los pinchos regalaban a su piel. Si se concentraba en el olor, parecía que estaba siendo abrazada por él._

_-¿Estas disfrutando, querida? -Bella pegó un brinco y apartó su rostro del abrigo. Con un lento movimiento, giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada seria. Pero cuando él ladeó el rostro, supo que la curiosidad lo invadía-. ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber que haces comportándote como un gato perezoso con mi abrigo?_

_-Y-yo...E-es que ...Tenía curiosidad.-él frunció el entrecejo pero guardó silencio-. Quería saber de que estaba hecho...y cuando lo he visto ahí no he podido resistirme...  
_

_Rumpelstilskin elevó las cejas, arrugando su frente y ella dejó con delicadeza el abrigo sobre la silla. Notó como la seguía con sus extraños ojos y tras tragar con fuerza volvió a hacer contacto visual con el diablillo._

_Quizás lo que había hecho no había sido un movimiento muy oportuno. Él acababa de darle una habitación y encontrarla olisqueando su ropa, probablemente no ayudaba a que el pequeño respeto que se había ganado, perdurase. No quería volver a la mazmorra pero para ella tenía más importancia, el no querer perder la pequeña confianza que comenzaba a crecer entre ambos._

_-Se que no debía de haber tocado el abrigo. Lo siento mucho, no sabía que podía molestarte. No lo volveré a hacer.-bajó su rostro y miró a la punta de sus zapatos. Con su curiosidad siempre acababa siendo incomprendida y por ello, siempre acababa hiriendo o molestando a la gente. Pero no podía cambiar lo que era y tampoco quería hacerlo si pudiera. Si las personas no la quería por como era, preferiría ser rechazada y esquivada._

_-Solo es un abrigo, Bella.-dijo por fin y cuando ella volvió a mirarle, vio que una ligera sonrisa marcaba su rostro. -Pero si tanto te interesa, esta hecho de escamas de dragón. Da la casualidad de que tengo un lagarto gigante como aliado y cuando mudo sus escamas me las cedió por un huevo de oro. El pelo es otra historia y créeme, es una que no te interesa saber. Esta llena de cosas que una dama no debería escuchar. _

–_Pero ahora mismo solo soy un ama de llaves y ese pelo es curiosamente suave._

–_Bella.. –él exhaló un suspiro–. Digamos que tiene que ver con una bruja chillona, un instrumento contundente y yo perdiendo mi paciencia. _

–_Oh. –aquella respuesta, había sido inesperada. No pensaba que él acabaría satisfaciendo su curiosidad. Se había esperado una reprimenda pero no una conversación tan amigable con ella. –Gracias por contármelo. _

_Esbozó una sonrisa. El hecho de que él aceptara esa faceta suya mientras que el resto de la sociedad la vedara, hizo que su corazón creciera jubiloso. Tenía tentaciones de abrazarle y no soltarle pero aquello sería demasiado. No era el momento adecuado para aquellas muestras de afecto ya que su amistad estaba floreciendo._

_Rumpelstilskin la miró con admiración y tras marcar una gran sonrisa, comenzó a reírse con aquel adorable y gracioso tono agudo._

/-/-/-/

Rumpelstilskin abrió con sigilo la entrada de su casa y tras echar un vistazo por el rellano, se adentró de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido para no alertar a Bella. Esperaba que ella estuviese absorta con uno de sus libros y que no se diera cuenta de su llegada.

No quería que lo cazase con lo que tenía entre las manos, porque si lo descubría, todo se estropearía. Era esencial que fuera lo más cauteloso posible.

Continuó caminando de puntillas y con cada pasillo o puerta abierta que se encontraba, se paraba en el borde para inspeccionar los alrededores. No paró hasta encontrarla. Estaba en el salón, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa. Ladeó el rostro intentando ver lo que tenía delante de ella pero se detuvo antes de delatarse. Lo averiguaría enseguida.

En silencio, se quitó los zapatos y en varios segundos, se colocó detrás de ella. Bella movió su cuerpo y tras doblar el codo para apoyarlo en la mesa, se recostó sobre su mano. Rumpelstilskin aguantó el aliento, a la espera de que su adorada se diese la vuelta y lo descubriera. Esperó un par de segundos y todo siguió inalterable.

-¿Vas a saludarme o a abrazarme?-Rumpelstilskin notó como su cuerpo se tensaba al oír la voz de Bella. Él tono divertido que tenía, le indicó perfectamente que lo había descubierto desde que había entrado en casa.

-Veo que mis habilidades de tomar a la gente por sorpresa están oxidadas.-murmuró dolido.

-No creo que sea eso...yo simplemente... por alguna extraña razón te he sentido.-Bella empezó a girar su rostro para mirarlo y Rumpelstilskin para evitar que se volviera, juntó su mejilla con la de ella, obligándola a mirar al frente junto a él.

-Quizás se deba a que estamos llegando al punto de ser tan nauseabundos como Blancanieves y su príncipe azul.

-No son nauseabundos Rumpel, simplemente es amor verdadero.-se quejó ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra la de él.

-Ahora si que somos nauseabundos.-ella soltó una carcajada y él beso su mejilla antes de mirar a lo que ella había estado estudiando de forma concentrada. -¿Porque estas mirando mi anillo?

-Me preguntaba donde lo habías obtenido. No recuerdo haberlo visto en el castillo oscuro.

-Oh. No estuvo ahí. Lo vi en la tienda y me recordó a tus ojos.-se revolvió incómodo y esquivó sus caricias un segundo mientras notaba su sonrisa. -En cuanto lo vi no pude separarme de él. -Bella exhaló con lentitud y Rumpelstlskin se separó de ella-. No te des la vuelta.

Ella hizo amagos de moverse. Él sabía que su curiosidad era fuerte pero a pesar de todo, se contuvo. Rumpelstilskin sonrió y dejó que la tela que tenía escondida bajo el brazo se extendiera. Elevó la pieza y con suavidad lo puso sobre los hombros de Bella.

Cuando la escuchó coger una bocanada de aire sorprendida, su sonrisa se agrandó. Ella se dio la vuelta despacio, admirando el abrigo para luego mirarle con ojos soñadores.

-¿C-Como lo has conseguido?

-Sabía que te gustaba y acabó en mi tienda. La maldición me daba los objetos que necesitaba o los que necesitaríamos en un futuro.-elevó su brazo y de forma delicada, cogió la barbilla de Bella entre sus dedos. -Aun sigo sin entender porque te gustaba tanto este abrigo. Se que es una prenda extraña, pero solo es un abrigo.

Ella sonrió y agachó su rostro para besar sus dedos. Bella cogió las solapas del abrigo entre sus manos y lo estiró hasta cubrir la mitad de su cara.

-Me gustaba porque huele como tu y si cerraba los ojos...-hizo una pausa e inhaló profundamente.-...parecía que me estabas abrazando.

Rumpelstilskin la miró sorprendido ¿Desde cuando había empezado a desear su contacto? Ella abrió los ojos y dejó caer el abrigo con pinchos para mostrar una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-Bella...Al principio solo tenias curiosidad por saber el material del que estaba hecho ¿no?-aventuró a decir con el entrecejo fruncido. Nunca habían hablado sobre los pequeños detalles de cuando habían caído en las redes del otro, ya que realmente no había necesitado saberlo. Ya sabía que la quería y que ella le correspondía y eso ya lo embriagaba en un perfecto sueño.

-Si pero en cuanto puse mis manos encima del abrigo, no pude dejar de pensar en que sentiría si alguna vez podría llegar a tener la oportunidad de acercarme a ti.-habló con delicadeza y bajó su rostro como si estuviese algo cohibida.

Los labios de Rumpelstilskin temblaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la acunó entre sus brazos. Ella se relajó al momento y correspondió a su abrazo.

-Ahora no necesitaras eso a no ser que quieras sentirte como un furby peludo y malvado  
.-ella rió con ganas y Rumpelstilskin cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la contagiosa felicidad que ella le brindaba.

Y una de las razones por las que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, era por aquel el mísero y viejo abrigo, hecho de escamas de dragón, de pelos de bruja y de un pasado oscuro que ella estaba convirtiéndo en una cálida luz.

Fin

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y siento la espera. Entre estar mala y la uni es dificil encontrar un momento para hacer algo.**


End file.
